Skater Boy
by Wat3ry-ch4n
Summary: Lui c'était Yoh le garçon avec qui elle avait grandi.Elle ct'ait Tamao la fille d'à côté.Tout le monde pensait qu'ils seront amis pour toujours...mais est-ce que la popularité va tout changé? Yona


Skater Boy

Salut !!! Alors c ma première traduction donc soyez gentils avec moi s'il vous plaît... j'espère que vous aimerez tout comme moi -

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Shaman King ni la fic je n'ai que la traduction …

ndla: note de l'auteur

ndlt: note de la traductrice c'est à dire moi -

A/N: C'est la première histoire que je traduis et c'est une one-shot c'est à dire en un chapitre !S'il vous plait reviewer et dite moi si vous avez aimez et si vous aimez alors je pourrais en écrire enfin traduire plus. J'ai aussi trouvé cette chanson match parfaitement avec un TamaoXYohXAnna et aussi si vous pouvez ne pas dire que vous n'aimez pas tamao surtout dans cette fic mdr dsl pour ses fans nan s'il vous plaît me frapper pas lol!! Allez enjoy !!

-- Watery

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était un garçon

C'était une fille

Comment pourrais-je le dire plus clairement?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lui c'était Yoh le garçon avec qui elle a grandi avec. Le garçon qui s'habillait en princesse disney quand elle avait personne avec qui joué.

Elle c'était Tamao la petite fille d'à côté. La petite enfant timide qui l'aidait à réussir des cookies quand ils avaient prévu d'en faire.

Ils étaient amis pour toujours c'était une affaire classée. Depuis le temps des petits sommes en maternelle à la mauvaise journée de la photo de classe de 4ème. Et depuis la promotion de primaire jusqu'à la promotion des juniors. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient amis depuis toujours, mais là les choses ont commencé à changer,,,,,

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He was a punk

She did ballet

What more can I say

OoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était un punk

Elle faisait du ballet

Que puis-je ajouter?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yoh regardait en tant que son meilleur ami quitté sa maison pour son cours de ballet. Elle était juste à ses débuts mais Yoh pensait que c'était en train de la changeait. Mais il désirait ne pas en prendre compte. Tamao et lui seront amis pour toujours hein? "Mec, quoi de neuf avec ta copine?" Demandait son amiHoro Horo."Combien de fois devrais-je te dire, c'est pas ma copine!" cria-t-il

Ren roula ses yeux au ciel "Est-ce qu'on arreter de se disputer pour une minute et faire ce qu'on est venu faire, s'entraîner?" "Ouais, je pense" Yoh mis son stupid sourire sur son visage et pris sa guitare.....

OoOoOo

He wanted her

She'd never tell

Secretly She wanted him as well

OoOoOo

Il la voulait

Elle ne la jamais dit

Mais Secretement elle le voulait aussi

OoOoOo

Tamao se concentrait sur sa danse mais sa tête était ailleurs..."Hey attention Tammy!" a dit une des filles qu'elle venait de bousculer. "OLh désolé, Nina je ne regardais pas où j'allais." "C'est pas grave" a répondu une autre fille "Oui nous savons que t'était en train de pensait à ce gars Yoh..." elles ont toutes commencées à glousser. "C'est pas vrai!" a t-elle chuchoter "Ce garçon est un perdant" a dit Brittanie, la chef du group. " Je sais!!" "Comme s'il sortait avec les autres garçons Horo Horo ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est pas?"......

OoOoOo

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

OoOoOoOo

Mais toutes ses amies

le snobait

elles avaient un problème avec ses vêtements larges

OoOoOoOo

Après le cours de ballet terminé Brittanie et ses amies ont invité Tamao à venir à la pyjamas party chez l'une des filles le soir même. Tamao savait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui allaient à ces parties alors elle a accepté rapidement.

Il se trouvait que la fille qui organisait la partie était karley, la capitaine de l'équipe de danse... il y avait toutes les filles de la bande. Brittanie, Karley, Jessica, Nina, Chilsa, Dannyelle et d'autres filles que Tamao n'avaient jamais rencontrées auparavant. Toute la nuit elles sont restées debout, se sont maquillées entre elles, parlant de garçons. " Et ce garçon Yoh n'est-il pas un looser?" Dit brittanie(ndlt : j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait mieux looser que perdant nan ?). "Ouais il ressemble à un ringard..." Ils ont parlé de Yoh, Ren, Anna, Horo, et tous ses amis mais Tamao n'a rien fait pour les défendre.

OoOoOoOo

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth .....

OoOoOoOo

C'était un skater

Elle a dit à plus tard mec

Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle

Elle avait un joli visage

Mais elle avait la grosse tête

Elle avait besoin de redescendre sur terre

OoOoOoOo

Tamao n'téait plus la meme après la party. Elle trainait avec Yoh et les autres demoins en moins...

Et lentement ils ont pris des chemins différents. Elle détestait ça parce qu'elle savait que dans son coeur elle aimait vraiment Yoh et elle a laissé quelques filles la détourner de ses amis......

OoOoOoOo

5 years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

OoOoOoOo

Cinq ans sont passés

Assise à la maison

Nourrissant un bébé elle est toute seule

OoOoOoOo

Tamao était chez l'une de ses amies gardant son enfant. C'était presque l'après-midi, et les choses étaient sur le point de se calmer. Son amie allait revenir à tout moment maintenant.'Merci mon dieu' pensa t-elle

Tamao venait juste de réussir à faire dormir l'enfant et maintenant elle prenait un moment pour se relaxer... Elle allume la télé et zape sur MTV juste avant d'aller se faire du pop corn. Elle prie silencieusement que ça ne réveille pas le bébé elle a travaillé dur pour le faire dormir mais combien de temps ça va durée...

OoOoOoOo

She turns on tv

Guess who she sees

Skater boy rockin up MTV

OoOoOoOo

elle alume la télé

devine qui elle voit

le skater qui explose l'audimat sur MTV

OoOoOoOo

"Et maintenant le premier du classement pour la 10 ème fois sur Trl c'est Yoh asakura et son groupe (ndla : Utilisez votre imagination pour trouver un nom... Après avoir finit l'école Yoh et ses amis ont commencé à jouer à de petits parties, et ils ont même joué à leur promo..."

Tamao lacha son pop corn. Elle n'a pas entendu ce qu'elle vient juste d'entendre...

Elle courra rapidement dans le salon, espérant que ce qu'elle avait entendu était faux. Elle regarda la télé, et elle était assez sure qu'elle avait vu les visages souriants de Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo, et de Manta. " Oh .... Mon..... DIEU!!!!!!!" Elle cria et attrapa rapidement son téléphone.

OoOoOoOo

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got

Tickets to see his show

OoOoOoOo

Elle appela ses amies

Elles le savaient déjà

Elles avaient toutes

Des tickets pour voir son concert

OoOoOoOo

"OhMonDieu!!!! J'aimerais bien ne pas y croire!!!" Couina Karley au téléphone "Je sais, j'aurais jamais pensé que Yoh serait une star!!!" Ajouta Jessica.Tamao était sur en lignes avec ses amies "Hmmm" pouvait seulement ajouter Tamao.

"Tu t'es fait complètement avoir Tamao!!!" "Quoi!!? Qu'est que tu veux dire?" Demanda-t-elle "Tu avais toutes les chances de sortir avec lui and tu l'as rejeté !!!" Tamao ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. ELLES étaient les seules responsables qui lui avaient dit d'arrêter de traîner avec lui pas elle !!!

"Peu importe, on va aller au concert, tu t'amène Tamao?" " Oui. Je crois que je vais y aller..."

OoOoOoOo

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

OoOoOoOo

Elle avance seule

debout dans la foule

Regardant l'homme qu'elle a rejeté

OoOoOoOo

Tamao était en face de la scène du concert de Yoh. Elle pouvait toujours pas croire que Yoh était si gigantesque!!!Elle leva des yeux vers les coulisses, Espérant qu'elle n'aurait jamais trahi ses amis pour ces filles. Mais elle essayerait de recommencer à zéro avec lui...

Après le concert elle retourna en coulisses pour voir ses vieux amis. Quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un qui était restée furieuse contre elle...

OoOoOoOo

He was a skater boy

She said see you later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Jamming on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

OoOoOoOo

C'était un skater

Elle a dit à plus tard mec

Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle

Maintenant que c'est une superstar

Grattant sa guitare

Est-ce que ton joli visage voit ce qu'il vaut?

OoOoOoOo

"Ann-Anna-" Cria Tamao. Son amie avait grandi mais on pouvait dire qu'elle était restée la même vieille Ice queen.

"Hello Tamao" Elle garda une voix calme même si en y pensant, elle ne pouvait avoir rien de mieux que de se prendre une droite.

Tamao resta silencieuse pendant un moment jusqu'à qu'Anna brisa le silence " Qu'est-ce que

tu veux Tamao?" Elle la regarda du même regard qui l'avait effrayé plus d'une fois auparavant.

"Je-bien-j'espérais pouvoir voir Yoh......." Anna leva ses sourcils. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser le voir."

OoOoOoOo

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

OoOoOoOo

Désolé ma vieille mais tu l'as manqué

Pas de chance le graçon est mien désormais

Nous sommes plus que de bons amis

C'est comme ça que l'histoire se finit

OoOoOoOo

"Pourquoi pas?"Cria Tamao. Anna bien-sûr était restée calme.

"Parce que je ne te laisserais pas voir MON Yoh." Elle a dit en appuyant bien sur mon.

" To-Ton Yoh?"Balbulti t-elle, Commençant à devenir inconfortable.

"Oui MON Yoh. Tu vois après que tu as arrêté de trainer avec nous Yoh a pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour te faire partir, il ne pouvait plus dormir ou manger, et on devait le faire aller à l'école. Mais une fois que je lui ai clairement expliqué que 1). Tu traînerais plutôt avec ces majorettes à la noix(non me tuer pas c pas moi qui l'a écrit je ne fait que traduit ayez pitié lol) 2)Je le tuerais s'il ne recommence pas à s'entrainer encore. Il est allait de mieux en mieux; alors si tu reviens, il risque juste de revivre ça encore une fois."

Tamao laissa les mots d'Anna résonner dans sa tete." C'est ma faute j'aurais jamais dû trahir mes amis." Elle chutota

OoOoOoOo

Too bad that you couldn't see,

See the man that boy could be

There is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

OoOoOoOo

C'est trop bête que tu n'a pas pu voir;

voir l'homme que ce garçon pouvait être

Il y a plus que de rencontrer ses yeux

Je vois l'âme qui est à l'interieur

OoOoOoOo

"Tu as raison tu aurais dû..... Mais maintenant tu n'y peux plus rien n'est-ce pas?" Anna a parlé si doucement presque désolé pour la jeune fille

Tamao la regarda avec les larmes aux yeux " Je comprends, s'il te plait prend soit de lui....."

Anna acquisa silencieusement et Tamao retourna à la vie, qu'elle avait choisi..........

OoOoOoOo

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

OoOoOoOo

C'est juste un garçon

et je suis juste une fille

Comment pourrais-je le dire plus clairement ?

OoOoOoOo

Anna la regarda partir, tourna en rond et entra dans la cabine du groupe. "Hey,Anna!" Yoh souria à sa petite amie. " A qui tu parlait?" damanda Horo Horo.

"Juste une fille........." "Oh" Yoh l'embrassa sur la joue. Inconcient de la scène qui s'était passé

OoOoOoOo

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each others world

OoOoOoOo

on est amoureux

N'é-tu pas entendu?

Comment nous avons entrechoqué nos mondes respectifs

OoOoOoOo

5 mois plus tard..

"Aujourd'hui a eu lieu le mariage le plus attendu entre la superstar Yoh Asakura et sa chanteuse Anna Kyouyama. Le mariage s'est passé dans le centre de Tokyo où il y avait plus de 5000 invités prévus......" pouvait-on entendre depuis la télé de la petite maison de Tamao

Personne n'était là cependant.... La personne qui vivait ici est partie dire aurevoir au garçon qu'elle a aimé mais l'a abandonné pour la popularité. Elle est partie lui dire aurevoir à lui et à sa compagne.

OoOoOoOo

I'm with the skater boy

I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing the song we wrote

About a girl he used to know........

OoOoOoOo

je suis avec le skater

j'aidit à plus tard mec

je serais dans les coulisses après le concert

je serais au studio

chantant la chanson que nous avons écrite

à propos d'une fille qu'il connaissait autrefois

OoOoOoOo

Ah c'est finit !!! yeahh 1ère traduction terminée super contente -.... Voilà svp rewiever pour émettre votre avis comment vous l'avez trouvez si vous avez aimez ou pas .... et voir si je vais continuer à traduire les fanfics sur lesquelles j'ai eu un coup de coeur!!! allez

--Watery.


End file.
